Complicated Arrangement
by Dr-J33
Summary: Set in the same post E Class AU as Reconnect and Contact. Chiba and Hayami have kept their relationship very professional, with the exception of one incident, which resulted in a rather complicated relationship for the two.
1. Chapter 1

"So everything is settled then?" Asked an older man.

"Yes, you can count on Bullseye Construction to take care of everything." Said Hayami. " himself will oversee construction."

"I appreciate it, both of you."

"You are very welcome." Said Chiba. "Your project is in good hands."

Chiba shook the man's hand before the man left the office where they were seated.

"And that's our third contract this week." Said Hayami.

"Business is booming." Said Chiba. "

Following graduation Chiba couldn't land a job as an architect due to his poor social skills when it came down to job interviews. At Hayami's suggestion Chiba started up his own construction business using some of the reward money from the assassination. Hayami worked as Chiba's secretary, doing most of the negotiating on the account of Chiba's poor social skills. Together they made the business very successful.

"We'll have to call Norisuke and his crew to start prep-work." Said Chiba.

"That can wait until tomorrow." Said Hayami, pointing to the clock. "Right now it's quitting time, and there's a sale at the supermarket that starts in ten minutes."

"Then we better get moving." Said Chiba.

Chiba began gathering some documents and put them in his briefcase as Hayami checked her phone, smiling as she read her most recent text message.

"Hm, guess we'll be celebrating tonight."

* * *

They left the supermarket with two bags each and walked side by side towards a shared destination.

"So I got a message from Ryuji's teacher..." Said Hayami. "He got a perfect score on the math test."

"Oh that's great." Said Chiba. "Is that why you got steak tips?"

Hayami nodded.

"We're celebrating." She said. "And you are more than welcome to join us."

"I'd be happy to if it means free dinner." Said Chiba playfully.

The two shared a laugh and continued to make smalltalk until they reached their apartment complex. Bullseye construction was a financially successful business, allowing Chiba and Hayami to live comfortable lives in expensive western style apartments.

"Lets not waste anymore time, Ryuji must be starving." Said Hayami.

They made their way up the stairs and towards apartment B45. Hayami unlocked the door and let herself and Chiba in. The front door led into a living room, where a six year old boy turning seven in a week was watching a sentai show on tv. The boy had short orange hair and sharp pink eyes, partially hidden behind a set of bangs.

"Ryuji I'm home."

Ryuji looked up at the two adults.

"Hi Mom, Hi ."

Chiba waved at the boy.

"Is staying for dinner?" Asked Ryuji.

"He is." Said Hayami. "We're having your favorite, beef tips."

"What's the occasion?" Asked Ryuji.

"To celebrate your grade on the math test." Said Hayami.

"Nice work." Said Chiba.

"Thanks."

Hayami took off her shoes and set her bags on the counter.

"I'm going to get changed and start dinner."

Hayami made her way down a nearby hallway and walked into a room on her left as Chiba set his bags on the counter and took a seat on the couch next to Ryuji.

"So a perfect score."

"It was easy." Said Ryuji, "Especially after those pointers you gave me."

"Keep it up and you'll go places."

Ruji nodded and turned his attention back to his show as Chiba took out his phone and sent some work related texts.

* * *

After an enjoyable dinner together Ryuji went to his room to finish his homework, leaving the two adults to sit on the couch and talk.

"Good dinner as always." Said Chiba.

"Thanks." Said Hayami.

"..."

"..."

"We have a smart kid don't we?"

"We do..."

"He's doing alot better then I was at his age." Said Chiba. "Back then I had to deal with difficult subjects and bullying... Ruji doesn't have to worry about anything like that..."

"It's part of a parent's goals to give their children the things they didn't have when they were young." Said Hayami. "We're definitely succeeding in that aspect."

"True."

Hayami frowned slightly.

"Last night he asked me if we got any letters from his 'father'." Said Hayami. "He really wants his dad to be a part of his life..."

"Make no mistake, I love Ryuji, but it would be bad for business if people found out that the owner of Bullseye construction had an affair with his secretary who gave birth to their child out of wedlock. And it doesn't just affect us, it affects our employees too."

"Not sure if you'd call it an affair, you need to be married to have an affair after all right?"

"... Still."

"I understand your reasons completely for keeping this a secret... But Ryuji has a right to know who his father is."

"And he will, once he's older." Said Chiba. "That's a promise."

Chiba got up and made his way over to the door.

"I've got to draw up some blueprints for the Dominic project tonight." said Chiba "Make sure you get plenty of rest."

"Of course."

Chiba walked out the door as Hayami let out a sigh.

"When he's older... Maybe then we can be a real family..."

* * *

 **And so I begin a new story. This one immediately came to mind when I saw the Chiba and Hayami comic from the graduation album, but i've been sitting on this one for awhile. I nearly finished a Sugizaki fic but i'm stumped on how the climax should go. So enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chiba and Hayami made it a point to keep their relationship professional, but seven years ago their professionalism hit a major speed bump. Bullseye Construction had booked its biggest project yet, and the two celebrated with an unhealthy amount of alcohol in Chiba's office. This led them to become intoxicated, which led them to kiss, which led into other drunken activities that ultimately ended with a messy office, a nasty hangover, and the most awkward week of their lives. Ryuji was the product of that mishap, a remarkably mature child respected by his classmates and admired for his talents. Although Chiba didn't make his position as Ryuji's father public, he made sure to fufill that role for him, providing support when needed, visiting nearly every day, and filling other paternal roles.

It was a bizzare situation but the former sniper duo made it work.

* * *

It was rare for Hayami to go home alone, but Chiba had some paperwork to fill out at the office and told Hayami she could leave early to get some shopping done. Ryuji's birthday was in a few days and she needed to grab some decorations.

Hayami returned home, set her bags (along with the takeout she picked up for dinner) on the counter and noticed that Ryuji was at the dinner table, several pictures sprawled out in front of him.

"What's with the pictures?" She asked.

"Oh hey mom." Greeted Ryuji. "We're doing a presentation on our parents for school, so I gathered some pictures of you that were lying around for the project. Couldn't find any of dad though."

Hayami took a look at the pictures. They were more fairly recent pictures, the oldest dating back to her college days. Some were pictures of just her, others had pictures of her with her former 3-E classmates, and a good handful of them had Chiba in them.

"We're supposed to cover your whole lives." Said Ryuji. "But I don't have any pictures of you when you were younger."

"... Give me a minute." Said Hayami as she went into her room.

* * *

Hayami spent a good couple of minutes digging out an old photo album her mother had put together from her childhood, as well as picking out several pictures from Korosensei's graduation album (which she still hadn't finished reading) to include in the project.

She exited her room and returned to the dinner table, where Ryuji had already started eating his dinner.

"Couldn't wait for me huh?"

"Sorry mom."

"Its alright, anyways I have some pictures you can use right here."

She set the album and her graduation album pictures down on the table and grabber her own takeout from the counter.

"Hmmm..."

Ryuji thumbed through the pictures, taking out what he could use from the album before moving onto the middle school pictures.

"Careful with these pictures, they're special."

Ryuji nodded and moved his takeout to the side, as not to damage the pictures.

"Hm... Oh I think I know the girl in this one."

Hayami looked at the picture. It was of her and Fuwa from the Kyoto trip. They were standing next to a statue of Oda Nobunaga.

"That's my old classmate Fuwa, she might be coming to your birthday party."

"Oh, there's a picture of 's pervy friend."

Ryuji pointed out a picture of Okajima smiling with Kurahashi and Hayami on the island. Hayami was glaring at Okajima in the picture.

"Okajima..." muttered Hayami. "Unfortunately he'll be at your birthday too..."

Ryuji flipped through some more pictures.

"Why are you and holding guns?"

"T-Thats private." Said Hayami, quickly snatching the picture. "And not appropriate for school."

Ryuji shrugged and picked out another picture.

"Oh theres one of you and ."

Hayami looked at the picture it was her and Chiba standing in front of the old class E building holding their diplomas, taken back on their graduation.

"I remember that one."

"You and knew each other a long time haven't you?"

"Yeah, since middle school."

"Has he ever met dad before?"

Hayami flinched at the remark but kept her composure.

"Ryunosuke is very familiar with your father." Said Hayami.

"Whens the last time they saw each other?"

"We both saw him off when he went to Alaska." Hayami lied.

Ryuji frowned and looked at the pictures.

"Why aren't there any pictures of dad?"

"He's... Very camera shy." Said Hayami.

"... What does dad look like?" He asked.

"He's pretty tall." Began Hayami. "He's a bit skinny but very fit, and he has sharp looking eyes just like yours..."

Ryuki thumbed through the pictures in front of him.

"I wish I had a family picture to put in... Oh wait!"

Ryuji grabbed a picture from the table and held it up.

"I can use this one."

It was a picture of Him, Hayami, and Chiba that was taken at christmas last year together. Ryuji sat in the center with both his parents on either side.

"I know isn't dad but it can work right?"

"Y-Yeah." Said Hayami.

She shivered and went slightly pale, which Ryuji took notice of.

"You okay mom? You seem a bit-"

"I'm fine sweetheart." Said Hayami. "I'm just a little tired from work..."

Hayami got up and walked into her room, flopping onto her bed and sighing.

"It isn't right... His whole family is right in front of him and he doesn't even notice..."

Hayami buried her face into her pillow and groaned.

"I have to do something about this..."


	3. Chapter 3

Throwing a birthday party was never easy, especially when Hayami took care of 90% of everything (the other 10% came from the guests who brought dishes and Chiba taking care of the cake). Hayami's apartment was filled with Ryuji's friends, their parents, and a couple of Hayami's former classmates. Fuwa (who was becoming a rising mangaka) pulled an all nighter and finished her weekly manuscript early so she could attend the party, Maehara and Okano were on the couch with their 1 year old son Tamaki as their daughter Maya played around with the kids, Sugino was talking with some of the parents as his stepson Toru played with Ryuji and his friends, Okajima was taking pictures while Sugaya did his part to keep the pervert in check, and Kurahashi was catching up with Fuwa.

Hayami herself made small talk with the other parents to pass the time.

"So far so good Hayami." Said one housewife.

"It took some work but I pulled it off." Said Hayami. "I should be thanking you all for bringing food."

"Don't sweat it." Said one parent. "Only thing missing is the cake."

"My boss is taking care of that." Said Hayami. "He's picking it up on his way over from the work."

"Thats nice of him." Said another parent. "My boss would never do that for me."

"Me and Chiba go way back." Said Hayami. "I don't even see him as my superior as much as I see him as a... Good friend."

The conversation was Interupted by a ringing doorbell.

"That must be him now."

Hayami went over to the door and opened it, standing in the doorway was Chiba, holding a sheet cake and a present in his hands."

"Sorry I'm late."

"Tardiness like this is not acceptable." Said Hayami jokingly.

Chiba set the cake on the counter and his present on the gift pile.

"I got him that video game he wanted."

"That's good."

"Hey Ryuji your dad is here!" Shouted Toru.

Ryuji stopped what he was doing and looked at Chiba.

"No thats ." Said Ryuji. "He's my mom's boss."

"You sure?" Asked Maya "I mean he does look a little like you."

"Not really." said Ryuji.

"I'll talk to you later Hayami ." Said Chiba.

Chiba walked over to Ryuji as Hayami looked at the parents she was conversing with. They all smirked at her.

"Nice boss." Said one of them. "He hiring?"

"How haven't you claimed that man as your own?" Asked another.

"Maybe she has, Ryuji does kinda look like him..."

Hayami nervously looked away.

"W-We're old friends and co-workers... Nothing more than that..."

"Oh I don't-"

"Okajima stop that!"

The parents turned around to see Okajima lying on the floor, trying to get an upskirt shot of one of the housewives while Sugaya glared at him.

"Busted..." Muttered Hayami.

Th parents turned their attention to Okajima and chased him out of the apartment as Sugaya approached Hayami and smiled.

"That was a close one."

Hayami raised an eyebrow.

"You knew what was going on?"

"Okajima did." Said Sugaya. "You should thank him later."

"I should..."

Hayami frowned.

"Hey Sugaya..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think me and Chiba did the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been thinking... Did we do the right thing keeping what happened a secret? And lying to Ryuji about his father?"

"... Do you want my professional opinion or my honest opinion?"

"Both."

Sugaya crossed his arms.

"Chiba has a business to uphold, if people caught wind of him fooling around and fathering a child with his own secretary, people wouldn't respect his business, regardless of how good of a job they do. That's my professional opinion anyways."

"And your honest opinion?"

"You're already practically a family so why not seal the deal?"

"... You're right."

Hayami smiled.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Said Sugaya "Now I have to go save Okajima from angry housewives... Again."

Sugaya walked out of the apartment as Hayami looked over at Chiba, who was sitting down talking with Ryuji.

"Maybe we should seal the deal."

* * *

After the party ended guests slowly left until only Chiba remained. He helped Hayami clean up while Ryuji played with his new presents in his room.

"Thanks for helping me clean up." Said Hayami.

"No problem." Said Chiba. "You went through all this hard work putting the party together, I can at least lighten the load and help you clean."

Hayami tied up her full garbage bag and walked over to Chiba.

"Ryu..."

Chiba froze up when Hayami mentioned the nickname she had for him. She only ever called him Ryu when she was teasing him, or wanted to talk about something serious.

And he was fairly certain that she was planning to do the later.

"Yeah Rinka?"

"I want to drop the act."

Chiba dropped his trashbag as his whole body became stiff.

"You mean..."

"I want you to be a father, I want you to be a husband... I want to be a real family..."

"Hayami we've been over this before, Bullseye construction-"

"IS YOUR DAMN BUSINESS MORE IMPORTANT THAN US!?" Shouted Hayami.

Chiba tensed up as Hayami yelled, a rare occurrence for her.

"God damn it Ryu I know why we lie... But I can't do this any longer! I cant keep lying to everyone!"

"Rinka"

"Don't Rinka me! Every night I've thought about what we've did, and what we should have done... Ryu I love you... Lets get married... Lets be a real family."

Chiba clenched his fists.

"Rinka I can't... I have to be professional about this, Its not just about us, all our employees and clients are affected too... Fooling around with one's secretary is bad for Bullseye's reputation, and what's bad for our reputation is bad for business, and bad business is bad for them... Think about Norisuke's crew, or Daiya's crew... Look at the big picture damn it!"

"The only picture I want to see is our wedding photo!" Snapped Hayami

"Rinka you aren't listening!-"

"How can you just keep lying like this!" Shouted Hayami. "Your own son doesn't even know who you are and your biggest concern is your business-"

"THIS ISNT ABOUT RYUJI DAMNIT!"

"THEN AT LEAST TELL YOUR SON THE TRUTH-"

*Thunk*

The two adults froze and turned their heads towards the nearby hallway. Ryuji stood in shock, his pink eyes staring at Chiba. There was a toy on the ground by him, the source of the thunk.

"Ryuji..." Muttered Chiba.

"Dad?"

Hayami shut her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"God damn it Ryu..."

Hayami ran out the door.

"Rinka!" Shouted Chiba.

But it was too late. She was gone, leaving the father and his son alone.

* * *

 ** _I haven't updated this in awhile. I apologize, I lost track of everything but I should be able to wrap this story up soon._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chiba sat on the couch with Ryuji. He called Okajima and Sugaya over to watch Ryuji while he looked for Hayami and was waiting for them to arrive.

"Mr. Ryunosuke... Are you... Really my dad?" Asked Ryuji,

Chiba sighed. There was no point in keeping him in the dark now.

"I am..."

Ryuji gasped as Chiba moved his bangs to the side, revealing a pair of eyes similar to Ryuji's, a pair of eyes Ryuji had seen only once before.

Exactly seven years ago.

"Your mother and I... I loved her... But I kept my feelings bottled up because we had a business to run... Then one day... A different bottle got opened up and long story short we had you..."

Chiba looked at a picture hanging up on the wall of a four year old Ryuji.

"We agreed to keep what happened a secret to protect the business... Even from you... Everything Rinka told you about your father being an Alaskan fisherman was a lie..."

" - I mean... Dad... Why did mom run off?"

Chiba sighed.

"Its my fault..." He began "She wanted us to be a real family... But I had to remind her-"

"Do you not want us to be a family?" Interrupted Ryuji.

"No that's not it..." Said Chiba. "It's just... I'm responsible for my employees and my business, y-you'll understand when you're older."

"Dad... You're an idiot."

"Wh-what?"

"Family should always come first." Said Ryuji. "At least thats what mom told me."

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Thats Uncle Okajima and Uncle Sugaya."

Chiba got up and opened the door, letting the two men in.

"So the cat got out of the bag." Said Okajima.

Chiba simply nodded.

"I need to find Hayami and bring her back."

"I hope that you also plan to make things right." Said Sugaya

"Make things right?"

Sugaya gave Chiba a knowing smirk. Chiba looked back at Ryuji and smiled.

"... Maybe I should."

"Its about damn time!" Said Okajima.

"Okajima watch your language, my son is right there!"

"Sorry..."

"Keep an eye on Ryuji until I get back." Said Chiba "Okajima there's leftovers in the fridge if anyone gets hungry, Sugaya don't let Okajima anywhere near Hayami's room."

"I thought you had more faith in me." Said Okajima. "I'm not the perv you used to know."

"Uncle Okajima what's that magazine in your coat pocket?" Asked Ryuji.

Chiba looked at the pocket in question and saw a dirty magazine sticking out.

"Why did you call him over again?" Asked Sugaya.

Chiba sighed, grabbed Okajima's magazine and walked out of the apartment, stopping only to throw the magazine in the recycling bin.

* * *

Hayami sat alone on a park bench, the sun was setting and everyone was making their way home. A couple with a child passed them by, looking very happy. The former tsundere sniper felt a stink of sadness as she watched them leave.

"That could have been us..."

"I thought I'd find you here."

Hayami noticed Chiba approaching him.

"Chiba? Why are you here?"

"Because I need to be."

Chiba took a seat next to her.

"I needed some space." Said Hayami. "Everything was just-"

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize, you aren't completely wrong after all." Said Hayami. "I forgot to look at the big picture, it's not just about my happiness-"

"Thats not what I was apologizing for..."

"Huh?"

"Rinka... I wanted us to be a family, even before that night... You're my best friend... My partner... And the love of my life."

Hayami blushed.

"Never thought I'd hear you say those things sober."

"I've always tried to be a responsible man... But maybe I was too responsible. I put my business ahead of my family.. that ends here."

Chiba got up and reached into his pocket.

"Rinka... Lets be a family."

He took out a small red box and held it out to her.

"I bought this on the way up here... It's not very expensive or flashy but you've never been into those sorts of things."

Hayami stared at Chiba speechless.

"We might lose some clients once this gets out, but we'll manage. After all it's the quality of our work that matters."

"Ryu."

"I'm ready to be Ryuji's father."

Hayami bolted up and pulled Chiba into a tight embrace, which he quickly returned.

"Is this a yes?"

"Why the hell would I say no?"

They both smiled and looked at each other.

"You better take good care of me and Ryuji."

"Believe me, I intend to."


	5. Chapter 5

Ryuji let out a sigh as Okajima flipped through the pictures he had taken earlier on his camera and Sugaya watched the news on tv.

"In other words, police have announced that they will be closing the mysterious and controversial investigation on Yato Nakawara, who was found dead in an alleyway covered in wounds. Coroners have identified the cause of death as blunt force trauma to the head. Investigators believed that he received a fatal hit to the head from either a baseball bat or a metal pipe. We'll have a full interview with the police officer in charge of the investigation later today."

"Great, now I can stop hearing about this story on the news." Said Okajima.

"Hey wasn't that the case Kimura was in charge of?" Asked Sugaya.

The front door opened and Chiba stepped in with Hayami.

"Mom!"

"Hayami!"

"Thanks for watching Ryuji." Said Chiba.

"Anytime man." Said Sugaya.

"Well if you really want to thank us, you could-"

Sugaya grabbed Okajima's arm and dragged him out of the apartment.

"Later Guys!"

He shut the door, leaving the three alone.

"Are you still angry mom?" Asked Ryuji.

"No, I'm fine now." Said Hayami. "I take it Chiba had a talk with you?"

Ryuji nodded.

" - I mean Dad filled me in."

Chiba smiled.

"I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark Ryuji..." Said Chiba "You deserved to know who your father is."

Ryuji's eyes moved down to look at the ring on Hayami's finger.

"When did you get that ring mom?" Asked Ryuji

The two adults looked at eachother, smiled, and looked back at Ryuji.

"We decided that it's time for us to become a real family." Said Hayami.

"Y-You mean?..."

Chiba nodded.

"Tomorrow morning I'm planning to take the day off to move my belongings over here." Said Chiba.

Ryuji's eyes lit up as Chiba spoke.

"I hope you're alright with your last name changing." Said Chiba. "But personally I think Ryuji Chiba has a nice ring to it."

Ryuji rushed over to his father and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Dad..."

Hayami shed a single tear as she watched the two.

It was the end of their complicated arrangement, but the beginning of a simpler one.

* * *

 **this story took longer to finish than I thought it would. I hope everybody enjoyed reading it. I have some collections in the works that you guys should be seeing fairly soon, including my Bells Rining story on Archive of our own, whi** **ch will be uploaded to fairly soon. But until then you can always read it there. I also wanted to do one final story set in this post class-E AU,but no word on that yet.**

 **Anyways thanks again for reading and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
